Total Ezzy Drama
by BrickBridge
Summary: After Izzy has a falling out with Owen, Ezekiel ends up sharing a hotel room with her. Then things start taking off from there... Rated M for things to come.
1. Roommates

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of it's charracters. They belong to Fresh TV.**

**Here's my first attempt at writing some TDI stuff, and it's about two of my favorite characters. Please review and leave comments. I want as much constructive criticism as I can get. Without further adeu, here's the story.**

**Total Ezzy Drama**

Ezekiel sighed. He was roaming around town, alone. Since the latest season of Total Drama was beginning to wrap up, Zeke and the other eliminated contestants were being forced out of their newest "Playa De Losers"-esque accommodation by Chris.

"That Chris is a jerk, eh. He treats me like dirt and kicks us all oo't of our hotel." Zeke continued walking down the sidewalk, his head drooping dejectedly. His outlooked changed as he ended up at a hotel. He ran inside and up to the counter.

"Welcome to the Royal Jewel Hotel, how can I help you?" The man behind the counter wasn't too thrilled for some reason or another, but Zeke was happier than he had been in a long time.

"Can I lodge here?" Just as the man reached for a key, a loud THUMP came from the ceiling. Soon enough, a heavyset guy was tumbling down the stairs. A speedy redhead landed on top of the beast.

"Don't you ever thinking about trying that again!" She yelled. "It's perverts like you who ruin it for the rest of us. You're all the reason why we can't have nice things." She chuckled for a second before jumping off of the guy. She turned towards the startled teen and started waving. "Hi Zeke!"

"Izzy?" Zeke rubbed his eyes. "So that's..."

"My now ex-boyfriend." Izzy glared down at Owen. "He tried to feel me up with out my permission. No one gets to squeeze Izzy's tits for free and lives to tell the tale. Or at least without getting a beat down."

"It was an accident, I swear!" Owen was pleading as hard as he could. "I hadn't had a bite to eat in like half-an-hour, and your boobs looked kinda like marshmallows. Soft, squeezable jumbo-sized marshmallows." He started drooling. Izzy socked the big lug right in the jaw.

"I think yoo' should give him another chance, eh." Zeke piped in.

"Nah, he was getting a bit clingy anyway." Izzy reached into Big O's pocket and pulled out a key to their room. "So, did you just get here?"

"Yeah, I just found this place."

"Listen," Izzy began. "I just payed for a room for two. Now that Owen's out of the picture, I must seem like some sort of lunatic who buys rooms for two just for the thrill of it! My uncle used to do that. Anyway, since you just got here and don't have a room, how about we bunk together?"

"Wait, what?" Zeke blushed a bit. "Are you sure aboo't this? I thought guys and girls were supposed to sleep in sep'ret rooms."

"Trust me, it's fine. You're going to make a better roommate than this guy was ever going to be." She motioned to Owen, who was still lying on the ground. "A ton of the others are staying here too. You'll fit right in!" She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him up the stairs.

"I'll never understand that chick, no matter how many times I watch reruns of that show." The man behind the counter quietly returned to business.

Izzy lead Ezekiel to Room 266. "Here's our room!" She took one of the keys and unlocked the door. "And this is the bed."

"Only one bed?" Zeke was turning bright red.

"Beggars can't be choosers. Here's the closet." Izzy opened it up. Suddenly, something jumped out and grabbed onto Zeke's toque.

"What is it,eh? Get it off!" Zeke started running around in circles. Izzy pulled out a broom and started smacking Zeke with it. A raccoon jumped off of his head onto the floor and out the door.

"That's just Bandit, my new raccoon friend." A big smile appeared on her face. "He was here when I got the room. Don't worry, I can speak raccoon. I'll get him back so you two can properly introduce yourselves." She started making a ton of little sounds, but Ezekiel stopped her.

"Not now, eh. I need to recover a bit."

"Take your time." She replied. "Maybe I should show you where some of the others are staying." Zeke was once again being dragged by the wrist in a matter of seconds. They stopped in front of a room just down the hall. Izzy knocked on the door rapidly about 30 times before an annoyed Noah answered.

"How did I know it was you?" He sighed. Then he noticed Ezekiel. "Why are you dragging homeschool around?"

"He's going to be my new roommate!"

"What happened with you and Owen?" 

"Speak of the devil." Izzy turned around. Owen was running down the hall and stopped right in front of Noah.

"Hey Noah, buddy. Can I bunk with you?"

"I know I'm going to regret this later, but okay. You're not sleeping in the bed though."

"Aw thank you thank you thank you!" He gave Noah a big bear hug. Noah's eyes bulged out as the life was being squeezed out of him. A tiny cracking sound came from Noah's body.

"So, where's Cody, eh?" Zeke asked. "He's got to be here somewhere."

"Actually, he's staying at a hotel across town. It's the same hotel Gwen's staying at." Noah snickered. "The little stalker."

"He's probably in heaven right now!" Izzy laughed.

"Actually, I'd be a bit concerned for him." Noah replied. "Let's see who else is staying at that same hotel." Noah started counting fingers. "Queen Bee, Ms. CIT, Jailbird, and Guitar Zero. I could easily see Cody getting caught in the middle of all that conflict."

"That does sound kinda bad..." Owen cringed a little.

"C'mon, let's see who else is hiding around here." Izzy sprinted down the hall. Zeke was barely able to keep up with her. She abruptly stopped in front of a room, which cause the two of them to bang heads and fall onto the ground.

"I'm real soo'ry, eh." Ezekiel started rubbing his forehead.

"It's okay." She replied. "I probably would of done the same if not worse." Izzy put on a playful smile as she pulled herself and Ezekiel up off the ground.

"Here's the room of-" Izzy was cutoff by the sounds of kissing and moaning coming from inside said room. "-Geoff and Bridgette if it wasn't already obvious to you."

"Is there anyone else, eh?" Zeke asked.

"Well, Katie and Sadie are a floor or two above here." Izzy pinched her chin with her index finger and thumb and pondered if there was anyone she had forgotten. "Oh yeah! Follow me!"

They stopped in front of Room 267. "Tyler and Lindsay are in this room! Phew, I almost forgot them for a second."

"Um Izzy, isn't this the room next to our's?"

"Hm... it is next to our room. Isn't that great?"

"I guess, eh." Zeke walked back into the room and fell onto the bed. "Ah, time to get some shut eye."

"I guess the poor guy could use a nap." Izzy said to Bandit, who was now perched on her shoulder. He cooed in response.

Later that afternoon, Ezekiel woke up to the wonderful sight of Izzy hovering inches above his face. He nearly jumped out of his boots when his eyes opened.

"Izzy, yoo' scared me, eh. Doo'n't do that."

"Couldn't help myself. I saw you waking up, so I decided to mess with you."

"Very funny, eh." Zeke started walking towards the door, but Izzy caught up to him.

"You might want this." Izzy handed him the other key.

"Thanks. You know anywhere I could get something to eat? I'm kinda hungry, eh."

"Now that you mention it, I've got the munchies too!" Izzy jumped onto Zeke's back. "Let's go let's go! Andale andale!" She threw him off balance and they crashed to the ground.

"I doo'n't even know where to go, eh!"

"That's a good point. I guess we should just head to a little place I know from around here. Just follow me and try not to get mugged."

When they reached their destination, Zeke had just one question. "Isn't this just a regular old supermarket?"

"Yeah, but they've got nearly everything you could want here!" Then she took a good look around. "Wait, where are the Frosted Flakes?" She started looking frantically for them.

"Izzy, just calm down a bit, eh."

"How can I be calm when they don't have Frosted Flakes?" She then knocked a whole display of cereals down with one swift kick. "Oh wait, here they are!" She grabbed a box off of the floor. "C'mon, let's go pay for these flakes."

"You two are having Frosted Flakes for dinner?" Noah asked. He had decided to visit Room 266 to see if Ezekiel was still in one piece.

"Mhm." Izzy replied with a mouthful of the sugary cereal.

"She talked me into it, eh."

"Can I have some Frosted Flakes?" Owen had appeared in the doorway. "I'm really hungry!"

"Did somebody say Frosted Flakes?" Tyler was right behind Owen. "I love Frosted Flakes!"

"Tyler yes, Owen no." Izzy replied. She handed the bowl to Tyler. Owen just stood there with a big frown on his face. "You messed with the wrong Izzy, so you don't get any."

"Figures." The big lug walked away.

"Doo'n't yoo' think yoo're being a little harsh on Owen?" Zeke asked.

"He deserves it!"

"He's been all kinds of depressed since you dumped him this morning." Noah added.

"I've never seen the big guy so upset." Tyler piped in.

"Alright, I'm kind of tired. You guys should probably get going." She pushed Noah and Tyler away and slammed the door in their faces. She locked the door behind her and then walked into the bathroom. She came out a minute later wearing her pajamas.

"Yoo' seems like yoo' were in a bit of a rush, eh."

"No really, I'm super tired." She yawned, but it didn't sound all too convincing. "How about we watch some television?"

"Okay." Zeke replied. He found the remote control right next to the TV. "So, how do I get this thing to work, eh?"

"You mean you've never watched TV before?" Izzy looked shocked.

"No, I have. Back at Playa De Losers I did. I just never learned how to turn one on, eh."

"You just press the button that says 'Power' on it." She pressed the red button and the TV flickered on. An episode of 6Teen was on the screen. "Ooh, I love this show!"

"_Hey Jonsey,_" Jude walked into the room. "_What are you watching?_"

"_I'm watching Total Drama Island._"

"_I love that show!_" Jude replied. "_That Chris McLean is one awesome dude._"

"Tisk tisk, shameless advertising will get the show nowhere." The two teens watched television for another hour or two before they decided to pack it in for the night.

"I'm just gonna get changed." Zeke changed into a clean pair of boxers and headed for bed. Then he remembered, "_Uh oh, I have to share the bed with Izzy._" His face was as red as a tomato as he walked out of the bathroom. Izzy was nowhere to be found. He let out a sigh of relief as he got under the covers. Izzy suddenly popped out from under them.

"Sorry to spook you. I was just looking for Bandit. He's somewhere under the covers. Anyway, I just want to let you know something."

"And what's that, eh?"

"I sometimes bark in my sleep. Sorry if I wake you in the middle of the night or anything. Alright then, night Zeke." Izzy turned off the bedside lamp and the room became dark.

Zeke closed his eyes. "_Ah, time to get some shut eye._" They shot open as soon as he heard the first "bark". Several more followed.

"Just kidding, I was still awake." Izzy laughed. "All right, I'm going to sleep for real now. Night."

Ezekiel felt something crawl on top of him. It was Bandit, and he decided to crawl under Zeke's toque and sleep on top of his head.

As Zeke stared at the ceiling, all he could think was, "_What did I get myself into?_"

******Don't forget to review and comment. I really want to hear about what to improve on and all that.**


	2. Incidents

**Here's the next part of our tale. This one's pretty big.**

A beautiful sunrise was visible from the roof of the hotel. The sky was shinning a light red as that large yellow star rose above the cityscape. Unfortunately, the only two people who got that beautiful view were a toque wearing teen and his redheaded roommate who had forced him to see this view at 6:30 in the morning.

"Isn't this beautiful Zeke?" Izzy asked.

"I guess, eh. I've seen better back home." Zeke yawned. "Now can I go back to sleep?"

"Why waste your day sleeping when you could be using it to live?"

"You've got a point there, eh." Zeke sighed.

"So, what do you want to do next?" Izzy stared at Ezekiel intensely. This creeped the prairie boy out to no end.

"How aboo't we get off the roof before we get caught?"

"But that's the best part!" Izzy made a pouty face. "Alright, I guess we could go have some breakfast or something." The two teens made their way back down to their room, watched a little TV, then headed to the lobby.

"So what are we doing for breakfast, eh?" Zeke felt his stomach growl.

"Let's go to the buffet!"

"Wait, they actually serve food here? Then why did we go to the supermarket yesterday?"

"They don't have Frosted Flakes here, and I needed Frosted Flakes!"

"Alright, let's just go see what they've got." Zeke cautiously entered the dinning hall. He saw the incredible buffet that laid in front of his eyes. "They've got a lot, eh!"

"Sweet!" Izzy grabbed Zeke by the hoodie and dragged him inside. They filled their plates and ended up finding their fellow TDI contestants at a table.

"Hey guys!" Tyler moved over and made room for the two of them.

"Hi Lizzy, hi Deke!" Lindsay waved.

The others didn't even seem to notice their arrival. Noah was busy reading a very thick book, Bridgette was cuddling up with Geoff, Katie and Sadie were chatting with one another, and Owen was just going to town on all that food he had piled onto his plate.

"Scrambled eggs. Yum yum!" Izzy dove head first into her eggs and sent little pieces flying.

"Alright, who got egg on my book?" Noah asked. He looked over at Izzy who was nearly drowning in her breakfast.

"Izzy, are yoo' okay?" Izzy wasn't moving anymore. "Izzy? Izzy!"

"Surprise!" She sprang to life, which sent her whole breakfast flying. Everyone at the table was now covered in egg, syrup, and the occasional hash brown. "Oops. My bad." She got up and then quietly snuck out.

"Another book ruined." Noah dropped it on the table.

Owen did a Scooby-Doo style cleaning. He literally licked all the syrup off of his face. "Mmm, that's good syrup."

"Now your kisses will taste even sweeter." Geoff said to Bridgette. She blushed a bit, then the two of them kissed. When they tried to pull away, their lips were stuck together.

"That's embarrassing." Katie said.

"Really embarrassing." Sadie replied.

"I think I'm gonna go back to my room, eh." Zeke sprinted up the stairs and ran inside his room. He saw no sign of Izzy. "_I guess she ran into town or something._" He peeled off his syrup covered clothes, except for his hat, and threw them into the laundry bin. He pulled out some clean clothes and headed into the bathroom to shower.

"_Now how do I work this thing?_" Zeke turned a nob and hot water poured from the shower head. The warm water washed away any last traces of breakfast off of him. He turned the nob the opposite way and the water stopped. As he took his first step out of the shower, he was greeted by Izzy holding a phone in her hand.

"Compromising photos, check." Zeke covered himself up as Izzy ran out of the bathroom.

"Wait, what was that for, eh?" He put on the clean clothes and ran after her. He caught her in the lobby and grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"Don't worry, I wasn't actually going to do anything with those, for now." Izzy took the phone back and hid it in her top right along with her secret stash of crackers.

"Please doo'n't pull anything like that again, eh." Zeke was out of breath from chasing the redhead. He took a seat in a nearby chair.

"Alright, I promise." She held up one hand, but her other was behind her back. It's fingers were crossed.

"Is it safe to come in?" Noah was outside Room 266. "Am I going to covered in honey or some other sticky solution?"

"Noah, for the 20th time, I'm not going to do that again." Izzy put up her hand.

"I made sure of that, eh." Zeke added. Noah cautiously entered the room. Right as he went to sit down, Tyler tripped through the doorway and crashed into him.

"Sorry dude." Tyler got up and straightened his headband. Noah pulled himself up and dusted off.

"Taylor, are you in here?" Lindsay walked into the room. "Oh hi Nathan. Why are you in Libby and Zeus' room?"

"It's Noah, and I came in to make sure Izzy wasn't going to repeat this morning any time soon."

"I already said I wouldn't." She put up her hand again.

"So, I came to ask you two something." Tyler said. "Lindsay and I were heading out into town tonight, and we wanted to know if you wanted to join us."

"I doo'n't know, eh..."

"We'll do it!" Izzy answered.

Zeke looked unsure, but he thought to himself, "_I guess I could trust Izzy on this one._"

"Alright!" Tyler said. "We were planning on going out around 6. We'll meet you guys in the lobby."

"Take care, eh." And with that, the couple left the room.

"Zeke, don't tell Owen about this." Noah said.

"Why not, eh?"

"Trust me, it'd be for the better." Noah got up and left too.

"We've only got two hours to get ready!" Izzy started freaking out.

"But that's plenty of time, eh."

"Izzy needs her date to look his best, so you're gonna need all 2 of those hours."

"Wait, we're going on a date?" Now Zeke started freaking out.

"Yeah, we're double dating with Tyler and Lindsay." A smile appeared on her face. "You don't even know what's going on, do you?"

"I doo'n't knoo' a thing!" Zeke was panicking even more now.

"Don't worry, Izzy's gonna help you out Zekey ol' boy." She put an arm around the confused prairie boy and pulled him close. "I'll teach you all you'll need to know." Zeke gulped.

"Where are they?" Lindsay asked. She and Tyler were waiting down in the lobby for the two teens. "It's 6 'o clock on the dot!"

"Give them a minute." Tyler looked at his own watch. As if on cue, Izzy appeared and was sliding down the staircase's railing. Ezekiel was a lot less flashy with his entrance. He just walked down the stairs.

"Alright, let's go!" Izzy shot her fist into the air and ran out of the hotel.

"Wait up!" Tyler called out. They chased after the redhead as best as they could.

The couples ended up finding a nice Italian restaurant in town with open seating. They sat down and listened to songs of "amore". A waiter appeared a few minutes later with a small notepad and pen.

"So, what will the lovely couples be having tonight?"

"We'll have a big bowl of spaghetti and meat balls. To share." Tyler said. He looked at Lindsay and she looked back at him.

"And for you two?" The waiter looked over at Ezekiel and Izzy.

"I'll have the lasagna." Izzy licked her lips at just the thought of it.

Zeke looked at the menu. He didn't know what any of these things were, so he just randomly chose one. "I guess I'll have the ravioli, eh."

"I'll be back with your orders promptly." The waiter ended up heading towards a couple who was sitting a few tables away.

"Here comes the waiter." The girl pointed the man out to her boyfriend.

"Hey wait, who's that behind him?" The guy rubbed his eyes and looked again. "Isn't that..."

"Tyler and Lindsay, but then... Homeschool and Izzy?" The girl was furious. "That sexist bastard is actually on a date?"

"Calm down a little Courtney." Duncan put a hand on the CIT's shoulder. She swiped it away.

"Trust me, he's going to treat her like dirt. I can already tell. CIT's intuition."

"I don't know, maybe he's changed..."

"What are you talking about?" Courtney was nearly screaming. "He's the same old sexist pig. He hasn't changed a bit. Listen, next time he gets up to use the bathroom or something, I want you to set him straight." She whispered the rest of her plan into Duncan's ear.

"If you say so princess." Duncan sighed. "_Maybe he hasn't changed after all._"

A few minutes later, Zeke got out of his chair. "I need to use the bathroom, eh." He began walking towards a sign that said "restrooms". Duncan kept a steady distance from him.

When he finally reached the bathroom, Zeke was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and was promptly grabbed by the collar of his hoodie.

"Alright Homeschool, listen up. Stop while you're ahead."

"What do yoo' mean, eh?" Zeke was terrified.

"Dump Izzy now before you end up having your sexist way with her."

"I swear, I doo'n't really think about girls that way anymore. I've learned better, eh."

"I can't be too sure." Duncan readied his fist.

"Put that 'Zekiel down." Suddenly, a flurry of punches were hitting Duncan. He dropped Zeke and tried to defend himself. Zeke looked up and saw Izzy attacking Duncan. All he could hear was her screaming, "ATATATATATATATATATATATATA!" **[1]**

"_What did I get myself into?_" Duncan said to himself as he got a nice punch to the jaw.

Zeke was slowly fading in and out of consciousness. His vision a bit blurry.

Izzy then pressed her thumbs against Duncan's temples. "You're already dead." **[2]**

"Wait what?"

"No, just kidding." Izzy put on a playful smile. "But this is gonna hurt." She then delivered a legendary one-inch punch into Duncan's abdomen. He fell onto the ground in pain. Izzy ran over to Zeke. "Zeke, are you okay? Zeke?"

All Zeke could do was let out a groan before everything went black.

"He's waking up!"

"Zach's okay!"

"C'mon! C'mon!"

The first thing Zeke saw was Tyler, Lindsay, and Izzy standing over him. "Uh, where are we, eh? This doesn't look like the restaurant."

"This is the hospital dude." Tyler said. "You bumped your head pretty bad."

"It was even bleeding a little!" Lindsay almost passed out, but luckily Tyler caught her.

"How did you learn to fight like that, eh?" Zeke looked right at Izzy.

"From watching too many Bruce Lee movies." Izzy laughed.

"We're heading back to the hotel." Tyler and Lindsay started making their way out. "Goodnight you guys!"

"The doctors' say you'll have to stay overnight." Izzy then frowned a bit. "And sorry I kinda caused the whole injury thing in the first place. Whatever Duncan was going to do probably wouldn't of sent you to the hospital."

"Doo'n't be soo'ry. I really don't mind."

"Ah, that was a load off my chest. Speaking of chest..." Izzy reach into her top and pulled out her phone. "Mind if I take a picture of the two of us?"

"Not at all." Izzy got close to Zeke and held the phone away from them as she took the picture.

"Didn't it come out nice?" Izzy showed Zeke the picture.

"Really nice, eh."

"I don't care what the nurses told me, I'm staying here for the night!" Izzy curled up at the foot of Zeke's bed like a dog and pretended to fall asleep. Zeke hit the light switch and the room became dark.

As he closed his eyes, he could feel Izzy shifting around at his feet. She was twisting and turning. She gave up trying to sleep a minute later and crawled on top of Zeke. "Hey Zeke."

"Yeah?"

"I-I don't know what it is. It's keeping me up."

"What's wrong?"

"It's, it's, it's..." Izzy was at a loss for words.

"You can tell me. My Aunt Mary always said I was a good listener, eh."

"I-I can't really tell you as much as I can show you..."

"What do yoo' mea-" Before he could finish, Izzy swooped in a planted a kiss right on his lips. She looked into his eyes, and he looked into hers. He kissed her back.

"I-I love you." Izzy blushed a bit, but it was barely noticeable in the dark. "I don't know why, but ever since we started sharing that hotel room..."

That night, Izzy and Zeke stayed at the hospital. They cuddled together under the blanket to keep warm in the cold Canadian night. Their moment was uninterrupted. Not a single "bark" escaped Izzy's lips as the two lovebirds slept peacefully.

**Things are really starting to heat up. Please remember to review, comment, and all that.**

**[1] The battlecry and the one-inch punch are references to famous martial artist Bruce Lee.**

**[2] Izzy's "technique" is a reference to an attack from Fist of the North Star. Let's just say that if she really knew how to do it, Duncan would be missing a head. Her one line was also a phrase often said by the main character after preforming one of these attacks.**


	3. Accidents

**Here's the next installment of story. Here's where it's going to start earning it's M-rating.**

"And then she kissed me. And I kissed her back, eh."

"No way." Noah couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Go on." Tyler was really getting into the story.

"And then she said she loved me." Zeke blushed. "We just kinda cuddled under the covers and fell asleep after that."

Ezekiel was bedridden in Room 266, bandages still wrapped around his head. Noah and Tyler had come to visit their injured friend.

"I never would of guessed that Izzy was into you." Noah said.

"So, I guess your officially a couple now." Tyler smiled. "I have a feeling we'll be double dating more often."

"As long as other double dates doo'n't end up like that last one, I think yoo're right, eh."

"Hey guys." Izzy appeared with a large bowl of soup in hand. "I got this for you Zeke."

"I think yoo've given me enough soo'p today, eh." Zeke pointed towards three empty bowls once filled with soup. "And I think soo'p is for colds, not head trauma."

"Nonsense!" Izzy placed the bowl onto the bedside table. She began spoon-feeding Zeke the boiling chicken noodle soup and grabbed the remote. The TV sprang to life with an episode of World Tour appearing on the screen.

In the episode, Ezekiel was exiting the bus. Suddenly, Izzy jumped onto his back and the two fell to the ground.

"Oh yeah, you weren't a good piggyback ride giver back then either." Izzy teased him. She began patting him on the head, which caused him some minor discomfort.

"I'm really full, eh." Zeke pushed the spoon away as Izzy tried to feed him. He looked at the clock. "It's also getting kind of late."

"Alright you two, clear out now." Izzy began pushing Tyler and Noah out the door.

"Is this really necessary?" Noah asked. Izzy slammed the door in their faces.

"Goodnight." Izzy climbed into the bed with him. She put her arms around Zeke and cuddled with him.

"Um, Izzy?"

"Yeah?"

"Yoo're hurting me."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about my kung-fu grip." Izzy let go of the prairie boy. **[1]**

"Thank yoo'." As soon as he closed his eyes, he could already feel Bandit taking refuge under his hat. Bandit's claws caused some slight pain, but Zeke couldn't say no to the little guy.

A few days later, Zeke's wound had fully healed. He was no longer wearing the bandages and was getting ready to have breakfast with the others. He ended up sitting with Noah, Tyler, and Lindsay.

"Morning Zeke." Tyler greeted him. "How goes it?"

"I'm doing oo'kay I guess. My head's all better, eh." Zeke looked over at Noah. "Hey, is that a noo' book already?"

"Yeah, I just started it this morning. It's about a group of scientists who go on an underwater expedition and end up discovering a whole civilized kingdom."

Izzy walked into the room singing, "Heeeeey, it's the Undersea Kingdom for you and for me." **[2]**

"Hi Isa!" Lindsay was her usual over-cheerful self. "Did you know Zach isn't wearing a bandage anymore?"

"I'm his roommate, remember?" Izzy knocked on Lindsay's head a few times. Her head sounded pretty hollow. "I was the first to know that he's all better." She put her arm around Zeke and pulled him close. "We're super close. We're like this." She crossed her fingers.

"Hey guys." Bridgette was walked into the room and sat with the others. "Geoff just wanted me to tell you guys that we were planning something for tonight, even though it's on such short notice."

"And what would that be?" Noah asked.

"We were going to have a guys/girls night out."

"Sounds like fun!" Lindsay clapped.

"I think Geoff said something about a pub." The surfer girl thought for a few seconds. "Oh yeah, the Golden Maple. While the guys went out to get drunk, I thought the rest of us could go to this cute spa I found."

"Sounds like super fun!" Lindsay was clapping even louder, which annoyed everyone else in the dinning hall. "Thank you Brianna!"

Geoff appeared in the doorway. "Well, I've got to go. I'll see you gals tonight." She ran over to Geoff, then the two walked away while sharing a kiss.

"What's a pub like, eh?" Zeke asked.

"If you've ever heard of a bar, it's pretty much the same." Noah replied.

"It's gonna be fun you guys." Tyler said. "We're all gonna drink til we can't drink no more!" He put his fists in the air. "Whoohoo!"

"Save it for later." Noah got up. "I'm going to go read somewhere a little quieter."

"Bye Noah!" Izzy started waving like crazy as he was leaving. "Take care! Bon voyage!"

Later that night, the Golden Maple was full of guys drinking away. This included the Total Drama guys. Zeke watched Tyler drink three whole glasses in a row, then promptly pass out.

"I'm glad to see I wasn't the only one smart enough to avoid the alcohol." Noah said. He and Zeke stood alone in the back. Cody was walking over towards them, a glass in his hand.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Cody, yoo've got a black eye, eh."

"I took a punch for Gwen. True story. Courtney was getting annoyed by Gwen, so she went for a punch. I just happened to be on the scene..."

"Stalker much?" Noah snickered. "So, she kicked your-"

"As I was saying, I took the blow for Gwen. She even gave me a little 'thank you' kiss on the cheek."

"Was it worth it?" Zeke asked.

"N-not really."

Over at the spa, the girls were just getting settled in. Lindsay had wandered off with Beth while Izzy and Bridgette had met up with Gwen and LaShawna.

"Ah, this feels great." Bridgette sighed. The four teens were relaxing in a jacuzzi after a series of massages.

"Mhm." LaShawna closed her eyes. "So good."

"I love it!" Izzy started laughing like a maniac.

"I wish that this night will never end." Gwen said. She looked around for a second, then noticed something strange about Izzy. "Um Izzy, where's your bathing suit?"

"Silly Gwen, you don't wear clothes in a spa. You just wrap a towel around yourself."

"O-okay..." Bridgette looked a bit creeped out.

LaShawna got a concerned look on her face. "Is it just me, or did the water get war-"

"Ahhh." Izzy let out a sigh of relief. The other three girls got out of the jacuzzi in record time.

Back at the bar, a drunken Duncan had stumbled over towards Ezekiel. He still had a glass in his hand and took another sip from it.

"Listen dude, I'm sorry about the whole thing at the restaurant."

"It's no problem, eh."

"If I hadn't done that, then Courtney would of been nagging me all night. Fucking bitch."

"Oh, hey Zeke." Owen said. He looked a little depressed. "I heard about you and Izzy..."

"I'm soo'ry, eh."

"Nah, it's not your fault. I'm not one to hold a grudge anyway." A big smiled appeared on his face. "Plus, I'm glad Izzy found another guy who can put up with the whole 'I-could-break-every-bone-in-your-body-in-five-seconds' thing."

"Yeah, hehe." Zeke gulped.

The four girls ended up heading into the sauna. With their towels wrapped around their bodies, they entered the room and closed the door behind them.

"Izzy, you better keep that towel on or I swear I'm going to-" LaShawna was cut off by a large cloud of steam.

"I promise!" Izzy put up her hand. "Swearsies."

"Can't you just feel all your troubles just sweating right out of your body?" Bridgette closed her eyes and smiled.

"I feel all tingly!" Izzy laughed.

A little while later, the sauna was starting to heat up. Gwen decided to speak up. "Does anyone else wanna get out. It's getting kinda warm in here..."

"Sure." Bridgette walked over to the door and grabbed onto the handle. "It won't budge!"

"Say what?" LaShawana was looking too happy.

"Lemme try!" Izzy grabbed onto the doorknob and tried turning it. "A stubborn little thing, isn't it?" She had her feet on the door and was hanging in mid-air trying to pull the door open. "Yay, we're trapped!"

"And that's a good thing?" Gwen didn't look too happy. "Shit, I'm burning up."

"Is there anyway to turn the heat down a little?" Bridgette started looking all over. "These things are gas powered or something now, there's got to be some sort of dial somewhere."

"You mean like this one?" Izzy turned the dial, but it popped off. "Oops."

"This is gonna be fun." LaShawna said sarcastically.

Ezekiel looked up at the clock. "It's 11:30 already?" Zeke looked around and saw nearly everyone in the pub was either drunk or had passed out. The sole exceptions were Noah, Cody, and himself.

"I'm not dragging Owen back to the hotel." Noah looked over at the unconscious blob.

Suddenly, a window exploded with a shower of glass. Izzy flew through the gap and kissed Zeke before even touching the ground. "Hi guys."

"Hi Izzy. You look kinda red, eh."

"Yeah, sauna mishap." Izzy laughed. "Everything's okay now. Gwen has more color than she's had in a long time. I don't really think red's her color though."

"I think I'm gonna go check on her." Cody began heading for the door. "See you guys later!"

"So Zeke, I just wanted to ask you something. You want to go to see a movie with me? They're doing a midnight screening of this one movie I like." She looked over at Noah. "You can come too!"

"I've got nothing better to do."

"Alright, but this better be a good movie, eh."

After a long night, the three teens decided to head back to the hotel. Noah took off for his room while Izzy and Zeke went to their own.

Izzy was unusually hyper and began to recite lines from the movie. "EYE DID NAUGHT HIT HUR! EET'S NAUGHT TROO! EET'S BOOLSHIT! EYE DID NAUGHT HIT HUR! EYE DID *NAUGHT*" **[3]**

"I can't believe yoo' got me to see that, eh. The acting was terrible. I could barely understand that one guy."

"But that's the beauty of it Zeke!" Izzy laughed. "It's so bad that you can't help but laugh."

"I'm really tired, eh." He yawned before falling onto the bed.

"Same." Izzy fell onto the bed next to him. She cuddled up against him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sleep tight, eh." Zeke closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Zeke and Zeke's cute little accent." Izzy giggled. She clapped and the lights went out.

"You actually bought one of those?"

"Yes." Izzy smiled. **[4]**

Waking up unusually early, Ezekiel slipped out of the bed without disturbing the still sleeping redhead. Bandit was curled up next to her. He put on some clean clothes and quietly left the room.

Suddenly, he heard some cries coming from next door. The door was slightly ajar, so he peeked in.

"Tyler! OOH! I-I'm gonna-ahhhhhh"

"You okay Linds?"

"Yeah. Hey Tyson, has there always been an eyeball over there?" She pointed right at the door.

"Let me take care of it." He grabbed his underwear off the floor, put it on, then walked right up to the door and opened it. "Alright you pervert, who do you think you are spying on me and my girl while we're fu... Zeke?"

"Soo'ry, I didn't mean to! I heard a noise like someone was crying, so I wanted to see what was the matter, eh."

"Is that Zed?" Lindsay looked over towards the doorway. "Oh hi Zed!" She got out of the bed, still completely nude, and gave Zeke a hug. "It's good to see you!" His head was being pressed right against her chest.

"Um, hi Lindsay." Luckily, she didn't seem to notice something of Zeke's poking her.

"Lindsay, you should go get some clothes on." Tyler pulled Zeke away from his girlfriend.

"Alright." She walked over near the bed and picked up a pair of panties. She tried putting them on while waking back towards the two guys, which didn't go too well. After a minute, she was over by the door again, still topless. "Okay, I've got my panties on now. This pair is soooo cute. It has a little kitty on the back, see?" She stuck her butt right in Zeke's face.

"I think it's time for you to go Zeke." Tyler said. "Please, don't tell anyone about this."

"No problem, eh. Not a soul." Zeke walked back into his own room and sat back on the bed.

"Good morning Zeke." Izzy said. "How are you?"

"Kinda shook up, eh. Something just happened that I'd rather not discuss."

"You walked in on Tyler and Lindsay having sex, didn't you?" Zeke started blushing. "Aha! Harold was right! Psychic Steve's Mind-reading Camp was a good investment!"

"Tyler doesn't want this spreading. Doo'n't tell anyone, eh."

"Alright." She sighed. "Hey, we've got another hour to waste before they even open up the dinning hall. Anything you'd like to do while we wait?"

"Um-" Before he could say anything, Izzy started kissing him. Their tongues met. They laid back onto the bed, Izzy on top. Seconds became minutes. Minutes became a half hour. Izzy reached for his zipper, but Zeke stopped her.

"What's wrong?" Izzy asked.

"I don't think this is a good idea, eh. My family believes in sex after marriage."

"Oh." Izzy looked a little disappointed. "You know what, that's sweet."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah." Her expression had changed into a much happier one. "I guess it makes sense with your family's old fashioned beliefs and all. Sorry about that."

"No, it's okay Izzy." They just looked at each other for a minute. This time Zeke went for the kiss, and Izzy kissed back. Another half hour went by, but the two teens didn't notice.

"Hey look, it's breakfast time!" Izzy ran out the door.

"Hey! Wait up, eh!" Ezekiel chased after her. Bandit hopped onto his hat and got a free ride out of it.

**Don't forget to review and leave comments!**

**[1] Just like all those old action figures, Izzy comes equiped with kung-fu grip. Very useful.**

**[2] It's from Mystery Science Theater 3000, one of my favorite shows.**

**[3] It looks like Izzy took the guys to see "The Room", a notoriously bad movie starting, written, produced, and directed by Tommy Wiseau. Trust me, he does sound like that.**

**[4] Izzy bought a Clapper. Of course she would.**


End file.
